1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card, a semiconductor integrated circuit device package for use in the IC card, and an electronic device in which the IC card is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of structures of an IC card, there is a structure in which a chip-on-board (COB) type semiconductor integrated circuit device package (hereinafter referred to as the COB type package) is contained in a cavity disposed in a base card in a so-called cavity down state. A typical example of this structure is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
FIG. 1A is a sectional view showing the IC card according to the typical example, and FIG. 1B is an exploded sectional view.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, for a COB type package 101, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip 103 is mounted on a printed board 102 in a bare state, and the chip 103 is coated with a resin 104. Therefore, in the COB type package 101, fringes 105 exist between an outer peripheral portion of the printed board 102 and the resin 104. FIG. 2 shows an appearance of the COB type package 101.
A cavity 112 for containing the COB type package 101 is disposed in a base card 111. Paste edges 113 are disposed in the periphery of the cavity 112, and the fringes 105 of the COB type package 101 are bonded to the paste edges 113. Accordingly, particularly a portion of the resin 104 of the COB type package 101 is contained in the cavity 112 in a so-called cavity down state.